Como si fuera la primera vez
by VampirexxDoll
Summary: Bueno, otro de mi pareja favorita. Inui x Kaidoh. Hace tiempo no escribia Fanfic, pero bueno, espero que les guste. Gracias a Karo-senpai por cooperar :3
1. Capitulo 1: Amor

- Tómame de una vez! Y solo como tu sabes hacerlo...  
Kaoru se abalanzo sobre su senpai, dejándolo completamente de espaldas contra el pasto y se quita la camisa

- Estoy esperando – dijo enfadado

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde en pleno invierno, el cielo anunciaba la lluvia. No había gente en los alrededores, ya que el entrenamiento habría finalizado hace mas o menos 1 hora.

- Pero...espera...- Inui se sienta - ¿No crees que es muy pronto?- y le besa la punta de la nariz

- ¿Pronto para que?

- Esperemos un poco, quiero prepararme para tenerte conmigo otra vez. – respondió en un tono tranquilo

- Tu siempre esperas momentos precisos – decía mientras desabrocha la camisa de su senpai lentamente - aplicas probabilidades a todo, algunos fríos cálculos, pero, no te das cuenta de que el momento... – hace una pausa para rozar los labios del mayor, que estaba muy cerca - ¿Tal vez sea, ahora...?

- Que juguetón eres... – Inui aprovecha ese momento para poner a Kaoru contra el suelo y besarlo.

Un beso de su senpai, lo era todo, una cálida demostración de amor, sin tiempo, sin cálculos, sin pensar. Solo sentir.

- Kaidoh – susurra Inui- sabes que siempre te he adorado, y sabes también que soy frió, algo callado y calculador, pero intento mostrarte siempre lo especial que eres para mi- confeso abrazándolo.

Ese abrazo, tan acogedor para Kaidoh, no le podría sacar muchas palabras de su boca.

- Senpai... - dijo abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, y aunque el también sabia que era algo callado, muy poco expresivo, lo que le decía a su senpai, era con toda su alma

- Lo sabes muy bien, eres especial. No eres estadisticas ni cálculos: Eres Kaoru Kaidoh, mi Kaoru Kaidoh., lo único que amo de verdad... –Dicho esto, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro derecho de su pequeño y le pregunto – Y tu, ¿Que piensas de mi?

Esa pregunta genero un pequeño silencio, Kaoru nunca le habria dicho a su senpai lo que pensaba de el.

- "Que eres para mi..." – pensó, y dijo – Tu eres todo, toda mi vida, me gusta como eres, de pies a cabeza, de mente a corazón... Me gusta TODO de ti, como hablas, como piensas, como sientes.

Comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Inui y continuo.

- Contigo me siento bien... protegido... amado. - inspiró fuertemente, para contener un poco el nudo que nacía de su garganta- Por favor, senpai, se lo pido: No se aleje de mi, nunca-aunque sin gemidos ni sollozos, los suspiros de tristeza cerca del cuello de inui también respondían a la pregunta de éste-

- Mi pequeño, por favor, no llores – Lo levanto del pasto, sentándolo, le acaricio los negros cabellos mientras daba besos en sus mejillas - jamás me alejare de ti, porque eres todo mio y soy todo tuyo – Con sus dedos, limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que salian de los ojos de Kaoru – Y para siempre, Kaidoh

El abrazo de Kaoru se hacia mas fuerte. El no era de los que lloraba, siempre se mostraba rudo, pero con Inui era el único con el que podía sentirse comprendido y liberarse, sin miedo, sin vergüenza.

- Por favor, déjame, amarte y ser el único en tu vida - le susurro al oído, mientras con su nariz acariciaba el rostro del otro suavemente. – Eres un tesoro para mi y quiero cuidarte, ¿Me permitirás hacerlo? - le pregunto retirando sus gafas para dejar a la vista esos hermosos ojos que el menor solamente tenia el placer de conocer.

Ambas miradas se encontraron. En ese entonces kaidoh no dijo nada.

- Te amo, Kaidoh. – dijo el mayor, para darle nuevamente un beso. muy tierno, que delataba el amor entre ellos y que cada vez, sin perder la lentitud del beso, éste se hacía más apasionado y profundo el Inui lo abrazaba posesivamente a su cuerpo.

Kaoru sentía una mano rozando su espalda que le produjo un suave cosquilleo y arqueó levemente su espalda hacia su senpai. En ambos, la respiración se volvía tibia y un poco mas rápido. Sadaharu se detuvo, y le susurro:

- Espera, aquí no. Vamos a otro lugar - La pareja se levanta del piso – quiero mostrarte mi amor, de una manera inolvidable - le dijo tocando su fino rostro

- ¿Y donde es ese lugar? - preguntó el menor.

Inui sin decir nada, tomó a la mano de Kaidoh, haciendo que este al principio se pusiera nervioso.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? - pregunto con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios.

Kaoru solo lo miró y le devolvió una sonrisa.


	2. Capitulo 2: Miedo

Caminaron unas calles, el mayor no vivía tan lejos de la escuela

Inui abrió la puerta de su casa, era bastante acogedora, pero no habia nadie. Al parecer, sus padres nuevamente salieron de viaje - Ponte cómodo por favor, y sube a mi recamara - le dijo sonrientemente

- ¿Y usted, senpai? - preguntó curioso el pequeño

- Yo ya vuelvo, debo ver unos asuntos - con esto, Sadaharu se subió los lentes y se dirigió a otro cuarto.

Kaoru subió al cuarto de su senpai, estaba bastante ordenado, habían unos muebles con muchos libros, al lado de escritorio con algunas tareas y en una pared un cuadro de los elementos químicos. Se sentó sobre la cama. Al cavo de un rato volvió Sadaharu, con una bandeja con jugo y una crema batida.

- Emm... senpai...

- ¿Me ibas a preguntar para que era esto?

Kaoru solo asintió sin perder de vista lo que tenia la bandeja.

- No te preocupes, ya veras para que es – sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta y bajaba la persiana

Kaoru tenia algo en que pensar: Que haría con la crema batida, y en realidad, como terminaría toda esta visita a la casa de Inui.

Este comenzó a quitarse el uniforme del colegio, para estar mas cómodo:

- Y bien, Kaidoh – le preguntaba - como has estado todo el día

- Bueno... Esta mañana fui a trotar, después... – el mayor comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de su pareja, haciendo que este se sonrojara - ehh... fui a acompañar a mi hermano pequeño... - logra desabrochar por completo la camisa y se lo saca - ...a enseñarle...tenis...en la plaza...

- Vamos, continua- dijo Inui, como si fuera lo mas normal

Y a kaoru no el quedó más que continuar...

- Bueno...ehhh... - Inui pasaba por su oreja – fui...también...a ayudarle a mi padre... a construir una maqueta para su proyecto...-Sadaharu ya había bajado hasta uno de los pezones de kaoru, y lo muerde, Kaidoh soltó un gemido y cerro sus ojos. Su pareja le pidió que continuara con su relato, mientras lo acostaba lentamente en la cama:

- ¿No es un poco... cruel hacerme hablar asi? – pregunto el menor

- ¿Soy cruel?

Kaoru no respondió, la lengua de su senpai rozando su pecho le dejaba sin habla.

- Vamos – le dijo el mayor, sigue contándome

Casi de forma automática Kaoru siguió con el relato:

- En la tarde, unas horas antes del entrenamiento salí nuevamente a trotar, y por culpa de un perro que se puso en mi camino tropecé y caí

- ¿Y te lastimaste?

- Si, un poco. Me sangro la rodilla derecha, pero nada grave.

- Ohh, pobre - dicho esto le saca los shorts, y en la rodilla derecha había una herida, parecía solo un raspe, pero muy profundo, tocó la herida a su alrededor, dejando que kaoru dejara escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor

- Debes tener mas cuidado - le sonrió - eres un pequeño niño, que anda raspándose

- No soy pequeño - dijo enojado

- Claro que lo eres. Eres mi niño pequeño... - dijo acercándose a el - si eres grande, demuéstramelo.

Kaoru no sabia como demostrárselo, hizo una mueca y miro hacia un lado.

- Eres un niño pequeño ¿Lo ves? – toma la cara de Kaidoh, déjame enseñarte algo - lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo sentó en sus caderas y comenzó a moverse.

Esto podría ser, la primera vez de esta pareja.

Aunque Kaoru, quería y estaba dispuesto a unirse a su querido senpai, se dio cuenta que no estaba preparado. No sabia porque sentía aquella sensación tan rara, pero placentera, el roce de sus partes bajas ya empezaba a elevar la temperatura y se movían, cada vez mas rápido, mas rítmicamente:

- sen...senpai – dijo abrazado fuertemente del cuello de Inui.

- Dime, kaidoh?

- Yo...

- Mmm?

- Tengo miedo...

Dicho esto, la pareja se detuvo, Kaidoh estaba acostado, contemplando los ojos de su senpai. Sentía cierta vergüenza de haberle dicho eso, pero la cara de Inui le indicaba lo contrario, este se sento al lado de su pequeño y le pregunto

- ¿Miedo? ¿De que?

- No lo se... sentí como una especie de... no se como explicarlo... miedo es la palabra que mas se le acerca

El mayor no sabia que decirle.

- ...Disculpe, senpai

- No...no te preocupes tal vez solo sea algo pasajero, si quieres podemos continuar otro día

- Esta bien – Kaoru se sentía un poco frustrado.

El reloj con su silencioso sonido, marcaba las 7 de la tarde.

- Debo irme – dicho esto, el menor se vistió y tomo sus cosas.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron un momento, para darse un cálido beso de despedida.

- Cuidate mucho, Kaidoh

Este solo se limito a sonreír, miro hacia el suelo un momento y luego se fue.

En el camino hacia su casa, Kaoru aun no comprendía porque sintió miedo, el quería realmente estar con su senpai, abrazarlo, besarlo, sentirlo, quería que su primera vez fuese con el.

- "_Probablemente_ no estaba preparado" – pensó Inui mirando por la ventana a su pareja.


End file.
